Baby, Just Say Yes
by ausllyxaustinally
Summary: Ally makes Austin listen to the lyrics of her favourite song, claiming that it describes their relationship. Auslly.Oneshot.


Ally is baking cupcakes, accompanied by her fiancé who sits on the counter, when she hears the tune of her favourite song from the radio. She gasps lightly, "Oh, I love this song!"

"You love every song," Austin mumbles, catching the batter that dripped from the spoon on his fingertip. He sucks it off his fingertip as he listens to the tune. He hasn't heard it before, "It already sounds corny - Ow!"

Ally had hit him with the dish towel.

"Stop being a pain," she told him, "This song is totally us, Austin!"

The blonde boy sends her a look, "I want no part in anything of the country genre."

Ally rolled her eyes, "Just listen to the words!" she pleaded.

_We were both young_

_when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there _

_on the balcony in summer air_

"You never had a balcony and we weren't _that _young," Austin says, "We were fifteen. A pretty average age - Ow!" Ally had hit him with that dish towel again.

"listen," she hissed.

_I see the lights,_

_I see the party, the ball gowns_

_I see you make your way through the crowd_

_and say hello_

_little did I know..._

_that you were Romeo,_

_you were throwin' pebbles_

_and my Daddy said "Stay away from Juliet"_

_and I was crying on the staircase_

_begging you, "please, don't go"_

Austin chuckles to the lyrics and immediately worms his way into a factual conversation, "There was no party, I didn't say hello to you, and your Dad didn't tell me to stay away from you _directly_...but his eyes sorta.." Austin shook his head like he didn't want to remember the look on Lester Dawson's face, "And you did not beg me to stay."

"Austin!" Ally growled, "Would you just listen to the song?" Austin rose his hands in defense.

_And I said,_

_Romeo take me_

_somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run,_

_you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_it's a love story, baby, just say yes!_

"Well, I have nothing to say to that one," Austin admitted, grabbing the bowl of batter and dipping his fingertip in it. Ally smacked his hand and Austin whimpered.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you,_

_we keep quiet because we're dead if they knew_

_so close your eyes,_

_escape this town for a little while, _

_oh, oh,_

_because you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

_and my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet!"_

_But you were everything to me_

_I was begging you, "please, don't go"_

"A scarlet letter? Really, Ally?" Austin laughed. Ally punched his shoulder.

"Why aren't you reading into the lyrics? The song fits us!" Ally said, frustrated.

"Well, I'm just a little confused what this sneaking in the garden is about, because neither of us had a garden and I'm allergic to pollen." said Austin. Ally grunted loudly.

_Romeo, take me, somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story, Baby, just say yes_

_Romeo, save me, they try to tell me how to feel_

_this love is difficult, but it's real_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes._

Austin laughed to himself as amusement filled his eyes while he stared down at the bowl that Ally had allowed him to lick clean, "Oh, I remember _alone time_ alright." Ally narrowed her eyes at him but didn't bother to reply, because she knew she was getting no where with this. He continued, "Well, when we first got together, your Dad did try to convince you out of it." Ally nodded; now he was getting it! "Our love is real, but it wasn't difficult," he shot her a look that made her roll her eyes.

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around._

_My faith in you was fading_

_as I met you on the outskirts of town_

_and I said_

_"Romeo, save me, _

_I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting_

_for you but you never come_

_is this in my head?_

_I don't know what to think."_

_He knelt to the ground _

_and pulled out a ring_

_and said,_

_"Marry me, Juliet_

_You'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your Dad,_

_Go pick out a white dress,_

_It's a love story, Baby, just say yes!"_

Austin didn't have anything to say this time. Instead he just glanced at Ally and smiled slightly.

_Because we were both young _

_When I first saw you._

Austin was quiet for a moment before saying, "Not too shabby."

Ally threw her arms in the air before letting them drop at her sides again. "Unbelievable," she grumbled. She turned back to her cupcakes that she'd finished putting in the trays.

Austin grabbed her arm, "No, I get it," Austin said.

Ally was eyeing her cupcakes, making sure they were level. "Do you?" she retorted.

"I do, Ally. I get what you were saying," he said, pulling her towards him. She looked at him, arching her eye brows. "I do!" he tried again. He sighed, "Because we met when we were really young, then your Dad didn't really like me but you told me that you still wanted to be my friend. We started having feelings for each other and we kept it a secret for a while, didn't want anybody to know and when your Dad found out, I got in trouble and he tried to convince you out of the relationship. Then I asked for some space after that, which you gave me, and then sooner or later I came back and you were mad at me for ditching out on you so you ranted and then I gave you a damn ring."

Ally tried to fight a smile, but she couldn't. Austin laughed slightly. "So, you were listening to the lyrics," she said. Austin kissed her lips lightly and nodded.

"I was," he said, "because you wanted me to." Austin then decided to ruin the moment, "But Romeo and Juliet. Why do they have to be included in our song? I hated that story and I don't like poetry. Romeo was 19 and Juliet was 13; their love lasted three days before they killed themselves. You want that to be our song?"

"It's the thought and creativity that counts," Ally said. Austin laughed slightly.


End file.
